


Two Black Cadillacs

by In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Song fic, don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite/pseuds/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Clarke and Raven find out they're being cheated on by the same guy.  Song fic with the song "Two Black Cadillacs" by Carrie Underwood.  My first 100 fanfic.  Warning: Character Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Black Cadillacs

# Two Black Cadillacs

# An 100 AU in which Clarke and Raven find out their being cheated on by the same guy. Song of “Two Black Cadillacs” by Carrie Underwood. Special thank with editing by Chocolate Granola

 

_Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade_   
_Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day_   
_One is for his wife,_   
_The other for the woman who loved him at night_   
_Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time_

 

     The procession was slow-moving as it went down the street. A procession of cars moved down the road, making their way slowly to the graveyard, with two black Cadillacs in between them all. A brunette dressed in an all-black dress with a black veil covering her face glared down at her ring, wanting nothing more than to take it off and chuck it through the window. However, ignoring her feelings, she continued to wait through this slow-moving parade towards the graveyard.  
      In the car following the brunette was a fuming blonde. She gritted her teeth as she continued through the procession. The blonde was furious and had been so in love; she thought she had been truly loved too but found herself realizing how dead wrong she was. She glanced ahead of her at the other cadillac and wasn’t sure what to feel. Instead, she focused on the drive over to the graveyard.

 

_And the preacher said he was a good man_   
_And his brother said he was a good friend_   
_But the women in the two black veils didn’t bother to cry_   
_Bye, bye bye, bye_   
_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_   
_Thew a handful of dirt into the deep ground_   
_He’s not the only one who had a secret to hide_   
_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_

 

     Everyone quietly got out of their cars and stepped to one side of the coffin, and all stared mournfully at the mahogany box. The preacher began to speak at what a successful peace corps Mr. Collins was, how Finn led the environmentalists to be so successful and outgoing. He discussed how friendly the man was and how he could get along with anyone he talked to. Finn’s best friend who was almost a brother to the man, Bellamy, stepped up and spoke of how Finn was always there for everyone- even when it could get annoying. He spoke on how Finn was always the guy who could cheer anyone up and never let anyone down, even as he wearily eyed the two women in black. Neither woman spoke a word as the speeches continued, and they most certainly did not have a speech of their own. They simply watched before the people were asked to lay their roses down. Each one went up and laid a flower down before they took the coffin and lowered it in the ground. As people took a handful of dirt, throwing it in the hole, Raven attempted to maintain a straight face and not grimace at the respect being shown to the man while Clarke bit on the inside of her cheek in order to not scream out the oh-so-wonderful man’s deceit. However, neither girls said a word, not willing to share the inside information they both knew and remained quiet as the ceremony began to wrap up.

 

_Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone_   
_Turns out he’s been lying to both of them for oh so long_   
_They decided then he’s never get away with doing this to them_   
_Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time_

 

     Raven had been expecting something was going on with her husband for a few months now and had finally had enough. Making sure to draw him an extraordinary bath with wine and bath oils, Raven waited for him to get upstairs and relaxed before grabbing his phone left on the sink in her hands. Outside of the bathroom in their hallway, she quietly called the last number dialed. A voice chirped, “Hey hun! How are you? I thought you had another Peace Corps conference, but when are you going to be back? Because I miss you so much!”  
      Raven tried desperately not to gag; her husband was cheating on her and from the sounds of it- this woman had no idea as well. Straight to the point, Raven bluntly told her, “I have no idea who this is, but I’m Finn’s wife. I have a feeling we’ve both been played though.”  
      There was a dead silence. The brunette couldn’t help but wonder if she was wrong and maybe the other woman had known all along. She hoped not, but at least then there might be some sort of happy ending here. She heard the woman choke slightly but managed out, “H-how long?”  
      Raven blinked thinking about what the girl meant for a minute when it dawned on her, “We’ve been married for three years if that’s what you’re asking.” She heard a choked sob on the other end of the phone and felt bad but knew this was necessary. It could have been a lot worse if they never found about this. “How long have you been so-called dating?”  
      She heard the other woman attempt to calm herself before she got a response even if sounded a little forced, “A-almost a-a whole year.” Raven could not help the intake of breath at that fact. How long they had been fooled, deceived, and lied to? She felt like such a fool.  
      “We can’t let him get away with this.”  
      Raven’s eyes widened, “What?” She was surprised at the conviction in the other woman’s voice even as it fueled her own. She knew the woman was right; Finn had taken this far, too far. Who knows how many times he had come home after seeing the other woman for both of them. They needed revenge; they deserved it. “W-what do you have in mind?”  
      She could practically feel the other woman’s smirk before a response came to her ears, and soon a smirk was developed on her own face, “Here’s the plan. We’ll have to be patient but-.”

 

_It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face_   
_They shared a crimson smile and just walked away_   
_And left the secret at the grave._


End file.
